


valentine

by hikasetas



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikasetas/pseuds/hikasetas
Summary: in which yukina confesses to sayo on valentine’s day.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	valentine

_ It wasn’t supposed to be like this,  _ Sayo thought miserably. She had been expecting to go to school, and then go home and practice, perhaps even play some NFO, just like she always did. She’d been expecting to talk to Imai-san about a crush she’d had for years and ask her what to do about it. She was definitely  _ not _ expecting to have Imai-san suddenly hang up on her, and to have been dragged to the park by said crush, who was now sitting next to her on a bench and was attempting to get her attention. 

“Sayo.” The voice had snapped Sayo back to attention. She turned to look at its owner, whose silver hair fell onto their shoulders and yellow eyes staring into hers. “While the matter I am planning to discuss with you now is quite important, if you are not feeling well, we can always talk ano-”

“No, it’s fine, Minato-san,” Sayo said. “I am sorry for not paying attention. What is it you want to discuss?”

“Well…” Minato-san said, frowning. “Sayo, do you know what today is?”

Sayo vaguely remembered her sister Hina yelling that today would be ‘a boppin’ day,’ but, as Hina said that nearly every morning, she didn’t really think it was important. “Well, I think my sister said something about today this morning, but I don’t really recall what is so special about it.”

“I see…” Minato-san’s face, normally wearing the same stoic expression, had kept a frown for the entire time they’d been talking. “Lisa told me you were planning on calling her today, so I thought…”

At this, Sayo’s eyes widened. “O-oh, really?” she asked.  _ Imai-san told her about that? Is she  _ trying  _ to give me away? _

Minato-san seemed to be pondering something, for she took a long while before responding. “Today is Valentine’s Day,” she said quietly. “And, well… um. I very much enjoy the time we spend together.”

She scooted a little closer, and Sayo felt her face heat up.  _ It is not the time for this,  _ she thought,  _ get it together, Sayo! _

“May I?” Minato-san had stopped, her face inches away from Sayo’s.

“May you what?” Sayo started to ask, but then Minato-san leaned in and pressed her lips to Sayo’s. The kiss only lasted for a moment, but Sayo could still feel her brain melting into a puddle. She tried to form words, any words at all, but all that came out were incoherent noises. 

Sayo would have died right then and there, but Minato-san smiled for the first time that day, and laughed softly. “So, I guess that means you like me, too?” 

Once Sayo had regained her composure, she said, “I must confess that I have liked you for a long time, Minato-san. I tried to get over it, but…”

Minato-san nodded. “I did, too. Lisa told me to just go for it this morning, but I… I didn’t think it would end up like this. I didn’t think you actually liked me.”

“Imai-san...” Sayo groaned.  _ So  _ that  _ was why she said she was busy today.  _ “At least it all worked out, but still…”

“I agree,” sighed Minato-san, and suddenly, they heard the familiar ringing of a cell phone. “Damn, that’s mine,” she said, and picked up. After she talked to the person on the other end, she stood and said goodbye. “Like I said earlier, it’s very nice to be around you,” she added. “So, if it is not too much to ask, do you want to meet up at Hazawa Cafe on Sunday, around noon?”

Sayo tried to restrain herself from crying out her response. “Yes, Minato-san, that would be fine.”

“Please call me Yukina,” said Minato-san, and gathered up her things. She turned to smile at Sayo one more time before she headed off. Sayo just sat there, probably grinning like an idiot, until she heard rustling in a bush behind her. 

“Hehe!” someone whispered behind her, and she whipped around to look at them. “Mission accomplished, Sayo!”

“Imai-san.” Sayo said, and she, too, got up to leave.

“Wait, wait, Sayooo!” Imai-san cried, but Sayo had already started walking away. 

_ Hina will probably try to figure out why I’m so happy _ , she thought,  _ but that’s okay. She was right; today really was a ‘boppin’ day. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ok so i hope this was good. i spent like way more time on this fic than usual, bc i really wanted to be prepared. so like. hope it’s not too bad? probably wrote smth wrong a few times but uh. anyway.
> 
> basically i’m a slut for yukisayo and obviously with valentine’s day coming up i had to write smth. so uh yeah
> 
> fkdnslsnsl im sorry this note is probably like random rambling but uh if you got this far then thanks so much for reading!!!


End file.
